


Trust Issues

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: "Where were you?""With Liam.""Again?""Yeah.""And I guess you're not gonna tell me if I ask?""No."Zayn sighs heavily. "Whatever."





	Trust Issues

He should have told him the truth.  
  
But he promised Liam.  
  
And now he's watching the love of his life pack his bags.  
  
_"Are you just getting home?"_  
_"Jesus! Fuck Zayn! Dont scare me like that!"_  
_"Was that Liam?"_  
_"Y-yeah."_  
_"Why didnt you tell me you were going out with him? I would have gone to the club with y'all."_  
_"We...didn't go clubbing."_  
_"What did you do then?"_  
_"Uhm... Well... We uh... Not-not much."_  
_Zayn just looked at him for a moment. Then he nodded and left the room._  
  
Louis watches as Zayn takes out a couple of shirts, folds them and places them back in his duffel.  
  
He follows as Zayn goes to the living room. He watches as Zayn unhooks the Wii and Xbox 1 from the mounted flatscreen tv. Zayn twirls the cord around the controllers.  
  
He keeps telling Zayn that doing that will fuck up the controller but he never listens.  
  
_"Where were you?"_  
_"With Liam."_  
_"Again?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_"And I guess you're not gonna tell me if I ask?"_  
_"No."_  
_Zayn sighs heavily. "Whatever."_  
_"Zayn, listen-"_  
_"No. Actually, I'd love to listen but you're not gonna tell me the truth."_  
_"Babe-"_  
_"I'm goin to bed."_  
_"Babe. Babe!"_  
  
Zayn walks past Louis and bumps his shoulder.  
  
He knows Zayn did it on purpose but he doesn't say anything. There's nothing more he _can_ say.  
  
_"Zayn please you dont understand."_  
_"I understand you dont want to be with me anymore!"_  
_"I do!"_  
_"Then why the fuck are you out with Liam!? Why wont you tell me what the fuck you two get up to!?"_  
_"I'm not cheating on you!"_  
_"How the fuck do I know that huh!?" Zayn has tears running down his cheeks._  
_Louis hasn't seen this since his grandpa died._  
_"Baby, please. I... I cant tell you. Please please understand. I'm doing this for Liam."_  
_"You've been doing a lot of things for Liam! You... You never do anything for me anymore. Every time you come home, you're either closed off or tired. I cant ... I cant do this anymore Loueh. I... I think I'm gonna leave. I have to go."_  
_"What? What do you mean by that?"_  
  
Louis grabs Zayn's arm.  
  
"Please dont leave. I ... I'll call Liam. I can ask him if its okay-"  
  
"You shouldn't have to call Liam!" Zayn snatches his arm away. "You're my boyfriend! You're not supposed to keep secrets from me!"  
  
Zayn goes from angry to despondent real fast.  
  
"You dont trust me anymore?"  
"Of course I do. I love you Zayn."  
"Then why wont you tell me?"  
"I ... I cant. I just cant. You have to trust me."  
"Why should I trust you when you dont trust me?"  
"Zayn, if you just listen. I'm keeping this from you for your own good."  
  
Zayn opens his mouth to say something then closes it. He turns away and Louis follows.  
  
"Zayn, please. Please. I love you."  
"I love you Louis. A lot more than you love me. But I cant do this."  
  
Louis doesnt know what else to say. He's begged and pleased for Zayn to let this go for months. Has even blown Liam off to spend more time with Zayn but he wasn't satisfied.  
  
He cant tell Zayn why he's been with Liam. It truly is for his sake but he doesn't know what else to do at this point.  
  
So he stands at the open door and watches as Zayn climbs into an uber with one last look at him.


End file.
